


kidnAPped by harry style

by ohheyqurl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Big Cock, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Love, Sex, Super sexy, TINY TEEN TAKES BIG COCK, h8 my mom :'(, love sex, mom hate, reow, sexy sex, so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheyqurl/pseuds/ohheyqurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>o no (4 demi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kidnAPped by harry style

**Author's Note:**

> enjo y!!

tHE DAY STARTED OFF NORMAL. I was sitting in my room ,fapping. 

"DEMI!!!!!" mum called out to me. Who does she think she is, saying my name???????? 

"shut up MOM!!!!!!!" i screeched back. She started crying. "good!!" I thought. 26 hours passed and I was still fapping- TYPICAL ME LOL !

 

 

Anyway at 12:03 am in the morning I heard a CRASH!! 

O no!! I thought

There was another CRAsH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"shit lol" I said 2 no one bc I was alone in my room. "This canNOT b good'

"deMI !!! <3" a voice boomed throewughout The House. I was shakin in my boots. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN WEARING BOOTS!!" the mysterious voice boomed...again.

Damn?? Did I say that outloud??? "Yes" that male deep rumbling voice said in my ear.

"Wow lol how did you get up 2 my room so fast ha" I said t the stranger

"dunno lol" we both lol'd and gazed into eachothers! eyes. Even tho it was pitch black I could see the glisten on his dark green black emerald orbs burning into my empty soul

"bro"

"yeah bruh"

"you're kinda cute lol"

"thanks :$ lol" he laughed then his face went blank. he punched me in the face n I fainted.

 

~~~~~~~ T H E N E X T D A Y ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up t his peepee in my face. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas bitch take my willy!!!" I started crying bc I'm a little bitch

"Pls mom I am only 12 :'(" I said threw my tears but I slurped down his monstrous PENIS anyway. I took out my phone from my back pocket and took a selfie of me w this mystery man's SHLONg down my throat. 'Havin fun w good company!' was the caption

"This is righteous bruh" the man said

"It totally is. btw what's your name??"

"harry style s"

"no way!!! I'm big fan!!"

"why tf are you talking my dick is in your throat"

"o right lol" I giggled

 

&&& 2 hours later &&&&&

 

"yas bitch yaaas bitch bitch bict eyanssjhsk" Harry Stylse said while pounding his thicj meat into my pussy

"m M M M M" i said whle touching my clitoris

""yeh beb d'ya want to put your hand in with my cock????????????????/ fill ya up nicely <3"

"Bitch The Fuck. These Nail Are Freshly Manicured. I Spent $600 On These Fre$h Ass Fingers Who Tf Are You??"

"Damn son I'm soz"

"It's aight. Wana come back to mine after we finish up??" I asked,, lovingly

"No..............." I cried a lil, "Because we never wiLL get out of here"

I screamed out a no ! and he slapped me on my tits. I fell asleep...

....and never woke up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry at all (my twitter is @starcrossedhl if you want to hmu)


End file.
